Your Pets
Your pets are the main view of Neopets. Here's how you can keep them happy. Creating and Adopting You can create or adopt up to four pets on one account. Adopting pets makes less pets, but gives more Neopets happier lives. UFA is an abbreviation for "up for adoption". It's a term that users use to say that (a) certain pet(s) is (are) able to be adopted by visiting the Pound in Neopia Central. Creating a pet gives you more freedom. If you were to count the neopets on the Create-A-Pet page (CAP page), you'd notice that the total number of Neopets, 54, is not how many are on the CAP page. That's because some are limited edition and are not typically available. But if you want a limited edition pet, here's what you have to do: 1) Have no more than three pets already on your account 2) Visit the Calendar page. This is accessible through the PET CENTRAL tab on the activity bar. 3) Okay, so let's pretend you wanted a Kiko. Find out when Kiko Day is and keep that date in mind until the day comes. 4) On Kiko Day, get to the CAP page quickly and create a Kiko because TNT only allowes a small amount to be made! Adopting a pet is easier. Visit the Pound in Neopia Central and click on the "Adopt" door. Once taken inside, you'll find three cages of pets, and more if you scroll through the list. If you're looking for a specific pet or a keyword in a pet's name, use the search box. A tip: Above the pet is an adoption fee. The more Neopoints the fee is, the better the pet is. You could also check the pet's page see its intelligence,petpet,ect. Necessities Your pet's three main necessities are food, playing and grooming. To feed, obtain food and go to your inventory. The food you got will be at the bottom of the page. Click on the picture and a window will open. On a scroll-down list, select "Feed to *your pet's name*", and your pet will be fed. The fullest they can be is " very bloated". To play, obtain toys and go to your inventory. The toys you got will be at the bottom of the page. Click on the picture and a window will open. On a scroll-down list, select "Play with *your pet's name*", and your pet will become somewhat happier. The happiest they can be is "delighted!". To groom, obtain beauty products and go to your inventory. The product you got will be at the bottom of the page. Click on the picture and a window will open. On a scroll-down list, select "Groom *your pet's name*" and your pet will feel better. Note: your pet's appearance does not change. Customization Customizing your pets is fun and easy. To start, obtain wearable clothing and put it in your Closet from your inventory. Then go to your Closet. Your pet's picture will show up with the clothing you just put in. Click and drag the clothing you wish your pet to wear onto them, and when you have a look you love, click on the "save changes" button on the blue top bar. There are plenty of types of clothing to wear, like backgrounds, shoes, wigs, dresses, wings, swimsuits, trinkets, jewelry, music tracks, neckwear, shirts, pants and MUCH more. One of the main places to get wearable items is the NC Mall. There, you can try on clothes you like before buying them. NOTE: NC costs real money! Painting Painting gives your pet a brand-new look altogether. A few colors are Faerie, Fire, Maraquan, Zombie, Chocolate, Ice (Ice Boris are VERY rare), Glowing, Baby, Island and Darigan, but there are more than 50 more colors! Painting a pet is something to be proud of, but beware; you'd better have a good amount of Neopoints on hand, because buying a paintbrush may just be enough to get you bankrupt! The cheapest colours are as little as 50,000 Neopoints, but the expensive ones add up to more than 6,000,000 Neopoints! Some colors come with wearable clothes, too. Every new user to Neopets gets two free "starter pack" paintbrushes in their inventory the first time they visit. The Advent Calendar, available in Terror Mountain during December, often gives out Christmas Paintbrushes between December 10th-December 25th, so that's another free paintbrush once a year. Winning contests and getting entries posted in the Neopian Times can also earn you free paintbrushes. Okay, so when you are ready to paint, you need a paintbrush in your inventory and go to Neopia Central. The big rainbow on the side of the screen leads into the Rainbow Pool, so let's go there, shall we? To see a full list of all paintbrushes, click on "Brushes". To see all the colors a Neopet comes in, click "All Neopet Colors". To paint your Neopets, scroll down on the main page and select your paintbrush and the pet you wish to paint. Click "Submit", and your pet will come out really cool. There are three old colors for Neopets, Stone,Glass,and Unicorn. These colors were deleted,so stone and glass paint brushes don't do anything. Petpets and Petpetpets Petpets are like little pets for your Neopets. They are commonly found in auctions and shops. The inexpensive ones cost as little as 1,000 Neopoints, but others cost over 500,000 Neopoints! After buying a Petpet, visit your inventory and click on the Petpet's picture. Select "Give pet to *your pet's name*" from the scroll down list, and then visit your pet's Quick Reference page (http://www.neopets.com/quickref.phtml). There will be a picture of the new Petpet under your pet's stats, and click on it. From there, you can see its age, name it, and talk to it. These can be painted and zapped by the Petpet Lab Ray (see below). Petpetpets are your Petpet's pets. There are more than twelve total Petpetpets, and the day you get one, you will receive a random event saying that it showed up in your Petpet's mouth. You will not be able to name your Petpetpet. These can not be zapped by a lab ray. Lab Rays To access the Neopet Lab Ray, you must find all nine pieces of the Lab Ray Map. Then you put the pieces together and the path to the Neopets Lab Ray is revealed. From then on, you may use the Neopets Lab Ray once a day to change your pet's species, color, and stats. The Petpet Lab Ray is the same thing, except the pieces are more common and easier to find, however the lab ray isn't as good. It can only change the color of your Petpet.